Neighborhood
by B'Ealy
Summary: Eight-year-old Ally is absolutely in love with her boyfriend Billy - but then attractive Larry moves in next door...
1. Default Chapter

Neighborhood  
By: B'Ealy  
Contact: bealy082@yahoo.de  
  
Part: 1  
Rating: PG13  
Codes: A/B, A/L  
  
Disclaimer: These guys aren't mine..... unfortunately *sigh*  
  
Summary: Just imagine Ally and Billy as kids - and then suddenly there is Larry, the new boy in the neighborhood.....  
  
Author's Notes: I have never seen Larry due to the fact that I am in Germany, so I don't really know a lot about his traits of character..... so please forgive me if he's not "in character".   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Ally went down the steps that lead to the house in which she lived with her parents. On the last step, she stopped and sat down. She heard the birds singing, felt the wind blowing slightly, smelled the sent of pancakes in the air and suddenly she saw Billy, who was standing Right in front of her. //The boy of my dreams// she thought while investigating the young boy from head to toe.   
  
"Hey there," Billy said and smiled at Ally. He saw the sparkling in her huge brown eyes. It appeared every time the two of them met.   
  
"Hi, Billy," Ally said with the cutest voice she could. She got up and when she stood erect on the first step of the stairs, she opened her arms. Billy went up to her and hugged her. As Ally was only eight, she was somewhat smaller than her boyfriend was, but she loved being held in his arms. When she was hugging the cutest guy she knew, every second seemed like a minute and every minute seemed like an hour.   
  
"Wanna ride down to the lake?" Billy asked her.   
  
"Yeah, sure," Ally said in a cheery voice, trying not to let Billy notice that she actually didn't like the idea. She would have rather sat down on the stairs with her boyfriend and look at him forever.   
  
The two kids grabbed their bicycles and started off towards the lake. It took them almost half an hour to get there. After they had arrived, the young lovers sat down on the lawn surrounding the lake. Neither one of them spoke a word. They only sat there, looking at the water and the sky, but knowing that the person whom they loved the most was just a few inches away made them feel good, and gave them comfort. Ally especially enjoyed this, although the young girl didn't think of the sitting at the lake as an interesting way to spend her time. She moved closer toward Billy who had now lain down on the lawn. At first she hesitated, but then Ally put her head on Billy's chest. She could hear his heart beat. For the first time ever in her life she heard his heart beat. The organ that keeps him alive was beating just for her.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Ally had arrived at home, Mrs. McBeal told her that there were new people moving in next door.   
  
"They have a son about Billy's age," she said, "so maybe the three of you can be friends".  
  
Thinking about this made Ally happy. Billy was the only friend she had since all the other kids in the neighborhood were a lot older than Billy and her. She hoped that the son of the new neighbors wouldn't be strange in any way..... she wouldn't want to have a nerd as a friend. He would have to be just like Billy..... or maybe not like Billy, because people as perfect as her boyfriend only exist once on this planet, so there couldn't possibly be anybody who was like Billy.  
  
"Go out and meet him," Mrs. McBeal said. "He's helping his parents to take the cartons inside. Maybe you can offer your help and get to know him."  
  
Ally opened the door, went down the steps and walked toward the van that was parked in front of the neighbor's house. Then she spotted the young boy. She only saw him from behind, as he was just about to take a big carton out of the van. Suddenly he turned around - and smiled at her. It hit Ally like lightning: //Wow, what a smile!// She had to be careful not to say it out aloud, as she was so amazed. What a boy! Those eyes, that butt, that cute hair..... and that smile!   
  
The boy put the carton down and walked toward Ally.  
  
"Hi, I'm Larry," he said.  
  
"I'm Ally," Ally replied while feeling her palm's getting wet. She wished she could tell this boy that she was in love with him. During the first moments she shared with Larry, not the slightest thought was wasted on Billy.   
  
"So you're new here?" she continued, knowing that the question was actually stupid due to the fact that the moving van was right in front of her.   
  
"Looks that way," Larry replied. Then that smile lit his face again. Ally felt as if she was going to melt any second.  
  
"Well, I gotta get this carton inside now, and there is a bunch more of this kind waiting for me," Larry said with his cute voice. "How about ice cream tomorrow? My treat," he said, and smiled again.   
  
"That sounds good," Ally replied. How could she possibly resist?  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Ally walked the few steps to her house as if she was under hypnosis. This guy had really put a spell on her. She closed the door to her room behind her, banged the back of her head slightly against it and began to picture Larry, the boy with the gorgeous smile.   
  
Suddenly, the harsh ringing of her telephone tore her out of her dreams.   
  
"Hello?" she said, after having picked up the receiver.   
  
"Hey, it's me, Billy."  
  
The voice that Ally had once thought to be the cutest in the whole universe now seemed nothing but ordinary to her.   
  
"Hi," she said, not really wanting to talk to him.  
  
"I just wanted to ask if you want to go to the lake with me again tomorrow. I really liked it there today."  
  
Ally hesitated for a moment. "No," she finally said, "I am seeing a friend tomorrow."   
  
Without having said good-bye, Ally ended the conversation by putting the receiver back down. //I can't wait to see you again tomorrow, Larry// she thought and let herself fall onto her bed.  



	2. Neighborhood, Part II

Neighborhood, Part II  
By: B'Ealy  
Contact: bealy082@yahoo.de  
  
Part: 2  
Rating: PG13  
Codes: A/L, A/B  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them..... short and straight to the point!  
  
Summary: After having seen the new boy next door for the first time, Ally has a big crush on him - but there's still Billy, her boyfriend.....  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The telephone rang.   
  
"Ally!", Mrs. McBeal shouted after answering the phone.  
  
"I'll pick it up here, mom," Ally said, as she picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hi, this is Georgia," said the voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"Georgia, hello....." Ally replied. She actually was hoping that Larry would call her, but obviously this wishful thinking hadn't become reality. Unfortunately, he didn't even have her number.  
  
"The reason I'm calling is that I heard you got a new neighbor," Georgia said. "He's our age, right?"   
  
"Yes, that's right," Ally said, knowing what Georgia had on her mind. She was the kind of girl that spent all her free time with boys, even though she was only ten.   
  
"And I heard he's terribly good looking ..... is that true?" Georgia asked.   
  
"Well, that depends on your taste in men, but I don't think he's your kind of guy," Ally replied, trying to think of a way to make Georgia change her mind about wanting to get to know Larry.  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Well, he's just not your kinda guy..... hard to explain, but I know that he isn't." Ally sounded a little angry.  
  
"All right, then I'll check him out sometime. Who knows, maybe he really isn't my kinda guy, but I'm not sure that's possible," Georgia said. "So how are things with you and Billy? Are you still seeing each other?"  
  
"Yes, we are," Ally replied, "and our relationship is as wonderful as I could possibly imagine."  
  
"Well, you're still young, so there are more guys to come." Georgia sounded jealous. Ally always knew that Georgia envied her for being with Billy, as she had wanted to start a relationship with him herself.  
  
"Anyway, good-bye," Georgia said.  
  
"Good-bye," Ally echoed and put down the receiver. //Georgia is not gonna get him// she thought. //She's not gonna get my Larry.//  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The bell rang.  
  
Ally went to the door and opened it. She knew it would be Larry, so she almost jumped to the door as she didn't want to wait even one second longer to see the loveliest boy in the world again.  
  
When she opened the door, her joy faded. The boy standing there was not Larry - it was Billy. Now Ally wasn't happy anymore. She was rather upset. She had been waiting for Larry all afternoon, but now it was almost dinner time, and he still hadn't shown up.  
  
"Billy....." it came out of her mouth, and that was about the only thing she could think of to say. Usually she would have flung her arms around his neck at once, but today it was different. Today she didn't feel the urge to do it. Today her thoughts hadn't even been with him for one second. Today she didn't want to see him. Today she wanted to fling her arms around someone else's neck.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she finally continued. She knew that this question was a little rude..... and she also knew that it would make Billy realize that there was something wrong with her.  
  
"I just wanted to see you," Billy said in a voice that made Ally notice that he was surprised by her reaction to his visiting her.   
  
"You said that you'd see another friend today, so I thought I'd just pass by this evening and see if you were here. You know, I don't even wanna spend one day without seeing you." Billy smiled at Ally, but she knew that it was Larry's smile that she wanted to see instead.   
  
"So..... can I come in?" he asked. "I even brought you a flower." He showed him the rose he had brought along for her.  
  
"Thank you," Ally said, while taking the rose. She smelled it, and any other time that Billy had brought along a rose for her the smell had made her feel as if she was floating on clouds, but this time it was ordinary - as well as Billy's voice, his smile, the things he did for her..... it was as ordinary as Billy.   
  
Ally didn't want to see Billy today. She couldn't stand seeing him anymore with his brown eyes, brown hair and his calm voice, although she had always loved to hear his voice before. She even caught herself making up ways to get rid of Billy..... Somehow she hated herself for those thoughts, but on the other hand all she wanted to do right now was be with Larry.   
  
"Hi, Ally!" a familiar voice suddenly shouted. It was Larry running up the stairs!  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't come any earlier, but I had promised to help my parents paint the ceilings in the house and we didn't get done until now."  
  
"That's okay," Ally replied in a cheery voice. "I'm just happy you're here now."  
  
"So this is your..... 'friend'," Billy said in an angry, but also disappointed voice. He looked at Larry from head to toe, knowing that he and this boy would never become friends. He looked at Ally one more time, saying a brief "I'll see you", and then he turned around and disappeared.   
  
"Who was that?" Larry asked.  
  
"No one special," Ally said. "Just the guy next door."  
  
  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
